Currently, various systems are known for hinging the temple bars of an eyeglass frame, with the respective lens-holder. This function, achieved on both sides of the eyeglass, has the main advantage of allowing closing the aforesaid temple bars, once the eyeglasses are removed from the user's face, thereby reducing their size and facilitating their insertion in the appropriate case.
Another requirement which must be met by eyeglass hinging devices is given by the fact that the temple bars, once spread, must open until they are parallel to each other, thereby providing the frame with sufficient stability on the face of the possible user.
Since, starting from the last twenty years of the past century, eyeglasses have massively entered the world of fashion, the entire industry linked thereto has had to adapt to the sudden style changes decided, from time to time, by fashion. For quite some time, a trend (apparently far from being abandoned) has been the fashion of so-called minimalism.
Eyeglasses thus exhibit simple, linear and very light shapes.
Traditional materials, heretofore used in the eyeglass industry, have gradually been abandoned, with preferences finally being given to solutions adopting around stainless steel or titanium wire, with diameters of the order of one millimeter!
With these dimensions, there has also been a radical transformation in regard to frame/lens holder hinging systems; such solutions have in fact led to the miniaturization of eyeglass hinges, but with dimensions still exceeding one millimeter.
It should also be specified that by so doing the need has been created to join said hinges with the temple bar and with the lens holder, with mechanical and/or welding systems, thereby burdening the final aesthetic result.
An object of the present invention is also to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.